Mío
by Mr. Stark Jr
Summary: Dedicado a gabi . agron espero que lo disfrutéis y os guste. Continuación de ¿De nuevo tú?


En dedicatoria de **gabi . agron** que ha pedido este nuevo capitulo, continuación de **¿De nuevo tú?** Espero que lo disfrutéis, feliz cumpleaños.

* * *

Quinn sentía que las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas mientras caminaba a casa de Santana y Brittany. Chloe se había quedado allí a pasar la noche, era casi una tradición para ella pues le encantaba dormir en casa de sus tías, lo cual ayudaba a que ella y Brody pudiesen tener un poco de intimidad.

Al llegar encontró a las tres jugando a la pelota en el pequeño jardín de la casa e inevitablemente una pequeña sonrisa se posó en sus labios.

—¡Mami! — gritó la pequeña al ver a la rubia que agrando su sonrisa intentando que la tristeza no se notase.

De un momento a otro su expresión fue cambiando mientras su hija se abrazaba a sus piernas impidiéndole caminar, pero haciendo que las dos rubias y la latina rieran por la escena.

—Se nota que te ha echado de menos — puntualizó Brittany mientras se acercaba y cogía al pequeño en brazos para comenzar a jugar con él.

—Deberían ir por tus cosas, princesa — habló por primera vez Santana después de haber analizado por un momento el aspecto de Quinn, no era necesario que se lo dijese, la conocía muy bien —. Vayan, sólo no hagáis travesuras sin mí.

La latina les guiñó el ojo de manera divertida mientras veía cómo Brittany guiaba a la pequeña al interior de la casa, desapareciendo por la puerta principal.

Se quedaron las dos a solas y Quinn intentaba contener las lágrimas pero le fue imposible, necesitaba desahogarse y para eso estaba allí Santana, para escucharla. Sabía que ella no le presionaría, su amiga esperaría a que fuese capaz de poder contarle lo que le ocurría.

—Le he visto besando a otra…— la latina se tensó y Quinn pudo sentirlo gracias al abrazo que se estaban dando.

Para Santana era algo difícil de asimilar, era cierto que no conocía a Brody lo suficiente para meter las manos al fuego por él, pero le costaba creerlo. Y sabía que llegado el momento para defender a alguien, sería a Quinn.

La rubia dejaba de sollozar por pequeños lapsos de tiempo en los que su amiga, casi hermana, le frotaba la espalda sin romper el abrazo.

—¿No lo habréis imaginado? — preguntó lentamente atrayendo la atención de Fabray, quien le miró fijamente.

—Creo que sería demasiado estúpido de mi parte haber imaginado algo así — habló con firmeza un poco más calmada —. Sé lo que vi.

La morena asintió mientras conducía a la afligida mujer a la pequeña estancia, sabía perfectamente que Brittany mantendría ocupados a los pequeños así que podían hablar sin interrupciones.

Ambas se sentaron en el sofá grande, Santana sostenía las manos de Quinn haciéndole saber que tenía todo su apoyo y compresión.

—Además el maldito auto no necesitaba ser revisado, está completamente nuevo — suspiró más calmada mirando la expresión de desconcierto en la cara de su amiga —, Ryder y Artie hablaban de ello con Marley cuando yo llegué.

—¿Sabes quién era la mujer? — preguntó cuidadosamente a lo que la mujer negó —. Tienes que hablarlo con él.

—¡Santana, por favor! — subió un poco más el tono de su voz —. No creo que sea tan estúpido cómo para contarme los malditos detalles.

—No me refiero a eso, sé que hemos convivido con él desde hace más de cinco años pero ¡Por Dios, Quinn! Sé que ese hombre te ama y no creo que sea tan imbécil para serte infiel.

"Por su bien debía ser inocente, porque yo le mató sino es así" agregó mentalmente la morena.

La rubia meditaba las palabras que resonaban en su cabeza, una a una. ¿Cómo podía saber si era cierto? Sí, tenían una hermosa familia pero eso nunca era impedimento para que un hombre buscase a otra.

Una pequeña punzada de dolor llegó a su mente y a su corazón cuando se recordó a ella misma siendo la "otra" en la vida de Finn.

—No te tortures aún — pidió la latina al saber lo que su amiga pensaba.

—¿Qué harías tú si vieras a Brittany besando a otra? — contraatacó algo molesta haciendo que el rostro de Santana se contrajera de dolor al imaginarlo.

—Hablarlo con ella, si estamos juntas es por algo — admitió la chica sonriendo levemente quitando la imagen de su cabeza —. Quinn, debemos aprender a escuchar y no dejarnos llevar por lo que se ve. ¿Vale?

La otra mujer asintió pero no estaba del todo convencida, simplemente lo hacía para dar el tema por terminado pues le dolía hablar de ello.

.

.

.

Artie y Ryder se preguntaban en silencio que era lo que ocurría para que su jefe actuase de tal forma que parecía un robot, había terminado de reparar el Mustang y él seguía sin decir palabra. Ambos chicos se discutían el sí decirle o no que su esposa había estado allí.

Aunque Marley les había hecho prometer que no lo harían, cómo mujer había atribuido lo ocurrido a problemas de pareja, si bien no conocía mucho a Quinn sabía que algo no andaba bien y debía hablarlo con Brody para arreglar lo que fuese que ocurría.

—Vale, es todo por hoy — después de horas en silencio Weston volvió a hablar —. Dejad todo en orden, por favor. Yo debo ir a casa, nos vemos mañana.

—Con calma, jefe — advirtió Artie una vez que el moreno estaba a punto de subirse al auto.

No comprendió del todo sus palabras pero asintió antes de ponerse en marcha. Su mente era un sinfín de emociones y la única manera de callarlas era hablando con su esposa, lo necesitaba con urgencia.

—¿Crees que la señora del BMW haya tenido algo que ver? — preguntó Ryder a su compañero, quien le dirigió una mirada de desacuerdo.

La verdad era que Artie podría jurar que la mujer misteriosa era Rachel y de ser así, todo tendría sentido. Lo que le preocupaba ahora era lo que pasaría, estimaba a la rubia y no quería que sufriera, aun cuando Brody era su jefe y amigo eso quedaría en segundo término y sería capaz de romperle la cara por defender a la mujer si le hacía sufrir.

.

.

.

Después de esa pequeña charla pasaron la tarde en casa de las chicas, servía como distracción para los niños pero sobre todo para Quinn, lo último que deseaba era volver a su casa dónde sabía que él estaría esperándole y no tenía ánimos para enfrentarle.

Pero su mala suerte le jugó una mala pasada. Al caer la tarde, justo antes de la puesta del sol se escuchó el claxon de un auto.

—¡Papi llegó! — gritó emocionada Chloe y Quinn sintió que el miedo y la furia se apoderaban de ella.

Santana se puso en pie dándole una mirada tranquilizadora a su amiga antes de marchar a la puerta para abrirle al visitante.

Por su parte Brittany seguía entreteniendo a los pequeños, mirando la televisión en la estancia mientras comían palomitas y pizza.

La latina y el moreno mantenían una charla algo intensa fuera de la casa que Quinn no podía escuchar y eso le ponía nerviosa, su amiga era capaz de reclamarle a Brody.

—¿Dónde están esos pequeños torbellino? — preguntó una voz varonil desde la entrada de la estancia haciendo que Chloe se levantara de un salto y corriera a los brazos del hombre que la esperaba gustoso.

La niña le daba pequeños besos en sus mejillas, estaba emocionada de ver a su padre mientras esté se acercaba a donde Quinn sostenía a Chris.

—Hola — dijo a su esposa intentando darle un casto beso pero ella giró levemente su rostro haciendo que el beso se lo diese en la mejilla, pensó en protestar pero sabía que no era el lugar ni el momento así que lo dejó pasar —. ¿Cómo estás, campeón?

Habló nuevamente pero esta vez para el bebé quien sonreía y balbuceaba, se giró un momento y saludó a Brittany con un movimiento de cabeza recibiendo uno de parte de la rubia. Notaba a su esposa demasiado callada, sabía que ni siquiera prestaba atención al televisor pero le miraba como si lo hiciera.

—Princesa, ¿Te apetecería que tú y Chris se quedasen a dormir aquí? — preguntó paternalmente haciendo que Quinn se volviese hacía el con cara de desconcierto y miedo.

—¡Sí, sí! — Repitió emocionada la pequeña — ¿Podemos, mami? — fue la niña quien habló en busca de aprobación.

—Tú puedes quedarte pero Chris aún es muy pequeño — aclaró la mujer.

—Pero podemos cuidarle muy bien, ¿No es así, San? — le preguntó Brittany a su pareja, quien parecía debatirse internamente ya que Quinn le miraba cómo si estuviese a punto de asesinarla.

—Amor, sólo será una noche — suplicó Brody mientras le acariciaba el cabello con dulzura haciéndola estremecer.

—Quinn, nosotros nos encargamos de todo — la voz de Santana le sorprendió y quiso golpearla por traicionarla, ¿De qué lado estaba?

Britt cogió al bebé en brazos y Chloe se lanzó a los de la latina.

—Pero ni siquiera he traído biberones suficientes ni ropa — se quejó la rubia buscando alguna excusa.

—Lo he hecho yo — dijo Weston señalando un par de maletas dispuestas en el pequeño sofá.

"Estoy perdida", pensó Quinn al verse acorralada. De algún modo Brody debía ignorar que le había visto besando a otra porque de otro modo no actuaría así. ¿O sí?

.

.

.

Estaba totalmente resignada a tener que sufrir lo que fuese, no podía bajarse del auto o negarse a escucharlo, Fabray no tenía alternativa.

Weston manejaba y estaba nervioso, su esposa llevaba todo el camino sin decir palabra ni siquiera había encendido la radio como era su costumbre. La rubia miraba algún punto fuera del auto, necesitaba dejar de pensar en el conductor que iba a su lado.

—Estoy demasiado cansada para hacer algo más que ir a casa y dormir — sentenció firmemente la mujer sin mirarle.

—Iremos a casa — fue lo único que respondió el hombre ligeramente preocupado, algo no andaba bien.

Apenas llegaron a su casa, Quinn bajó rápidamente del auto y literalmente corrió a su habitación, era ilógico encerrarse pero buscaría alguna excusa para no dormir con él. La chica tenía un torrente de emociones en su interior y estallaría de un momento a otro.

Brody terminó de aparcar el auto, cogió la correspondencia del buzón y se internó en la casa, su esposa había ido directo al dormitorio y no había encendido ninguna de las luces. Definitivamente algo iba mal y comenzó a temer lo peor.

—Quinn — dijo acercándose a la puerta del baño dónde su esposa se encontraba —. Amor, necesito hablarte…

—En verdad estoy muy cansada y quiero dormir — respondió del otro lado mirándose al espejo, el reflejo que tenía frente estaba casi en estado zombi.

—Por favor — suplicó el hombre intentando abrir la puerta —. Abre, por favor.

—Necesito privacidad — refutó molesta y nerviosa.

—Entonces hablaré — dijo rendido —. Quieras o no, me escucharas.

Sin saberlo Quinn comenzó a llorar, aun no sabía que era lo que le diría y ella ya estaba derramando lágrimas, allí delante del espejo.

—Rachel me ha buscado en el taller — la voz le salió entrecortada mientras la mujer del otro lado sintió una punzada en el corazón al escuchar aquel nombre —, me ha suplicado que vuelva con ella y…

De un momento a otro la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una indefensa mujer, con los ojos hinchados por el llanto y temblando ligeramente.

—¿Y vienes a decirme que te irás con ella? — Brody abrió los ojos desconcertado por las palabras de su esposa y el azote que la puerta dio al ser cerrada de golpe —. Adelante, hazlo.

—No, no entiendes — intentó hablar pero Quinn le interrumpió soltando una amarga risa.

—Perdón, supongo que me lo decís para que saque mis cosas y las de mis hijos para que ella pueda volver a su casa — dijo con rabia.

—¿Qué? — Weston no podía creer lo que le decía — Quinn esta es tu casa, es nuestro hogar y…

—¡Entonces qué! — le enfrentó — ¿Vienes a presumirme que besa bien?

—Nos viste…— no fue una pregunta sino una afirmación, aunque de cualquier modo ella asintió —. Quinn yo te amo a ti — le soltó con firmeza mirándola a los ojos y haciéndola temblar.

—¿Te diste cuenta cuando le besabas? — preguntó con rabia.

—No, no hacía falta que lo hiciera — se apresuró a decir —. Quinn, ella fue quien me besó y yo la rechace.

—¿Después de cuánto tiempo? — el enojó y furia era claro en su voz — Tengo entendido que llevabais mucho "hablando" con ella cuando yo llegué.

La rubia enfatizó la palabra con comillas imaginarias y el hombre se desesperó.

—Te amo — soltó acorralándola contra la puerta —. No importa si me crees o comienzas a dudarlo — le miró a los ojos fija e intensamente —. Te amo.

Repitió antes de besarla, se resistió ante su primer intento de profundizar la situación pues sabía que sus labios habían besado a otra pero le amaba aunque se negase a creerlo no podía dejar de sentirlo.

Quinn sabía que Rachel había sido el primer amor de Brody pero ahora ella era su esposa y defendería lo que era suyo de quien fuese. No dejaría que esa mujer destruyera el hogar y la felicidad que con tanto esfuerzo, amor y paciencia había creado.

Rachel Berry debería asumir las consecuencias de haberse metido con su hombre. Eso era lo que cruzaba por la mente de la rubia mientras su esposo le besaba.

Amor y pasión, urgencia y paciencia, palabras y silencio para la noche que comenzarían a disfrutar.

Mañana terminarían de aclarar sus dudas, ahora solo necesitaban saciar su amor en los brazos del otro. Lo único seguro era que tanto Weston cómo Fabray defenderían lo que era suyo, pelearían contra quien fuese.

* * *

Gracias por leer, espero que podáis dejarme un reviews y saber que les ha parecido.


End file.
